Shingeki no Master Chef : Al - Sekoting
by AlayChildren
Summary: Ini adalah kisah kehidupan Shingeki no Kyojin yang tersembunyi, cekidot! #DiBacokHajimeSensei
1. Prolog : Sekoting Na'as

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

Shingeki no Master Chef

Al - Sekoting

By : AlayChildren

Genre : Comedy, Super Power-Rating : T+-Warning : Ajaran sesat, gak mutu, typo, garing stadium 4, AU dan OOC.

Summary :

Ini adalah kisah dari kehidupan Shingeki no Kyojin yang tersembunyi, cekidot! #DiBacokHajimeSensei

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog : Sekoting Na'as

Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalani liburan. Dan belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai liburan mereka. Tugas-tugas pun terbengkalai sia-sia. Dari musim durian sampai rambutan. Si kuda Jean akhirnya dangdutan. Eh, sejak kapan dia?

Jujur saja, Scouting Legion angkatan 104 sudah sangat, ehm.. sekali lagi, SANGAT bosan dan SANGAT capek. Capek badan, capek hati, capek pikiran terus-terusan ber-survive di tengah dunia.. eh, bukan. Di tengah 'kandang' yang disebut asrama kejam ini. Karena..

Liburan mereka dipenuhi dengan beribu misteri dan keambiguan yang pake banget, yaitu :

SATU : Liburan mereka diumumkan secara mendadak sekali oleh Irvine-danchou. Dan SAKING MENDADAKNYA, sampai menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Mau bukti?

Salah satunya adalah saat salah anggotanya hampir dimakan titan, anggota yang beruntung itu segera melesat saat panggilan atasan yang menggema dari puncak Wall Rose, tempat sang danchou memanggil. Eh, tunggu ini si Irvine nganggur ceritanya?

DUA : Seharusnya, mereka masih dikasih makan walau seporsi upil singa #DiGebukAnnie. Tapi kali ini tidak! Inilah penyebab utama tuyul-tuyul angkatan 104 mati-matian bertahan hidup. Sungguh ironis. Mereka juga DILARANG keras untuk keluar dari asrama. Yang tidak jelas sebabnya, tetapi bila melanggar akan dipancung.

TIGA : Kelakuan Irvine-danchou amat aneh dan misterius saat mengumumkan liburan mereka. Macam malu-malu tikus dan agak ke-fangirl-an yang tentu membuat jijik sebagian bawahan. (akan terjawab di next chapter nanti)

Dan.. ngomong-ngomong soal 'bertahan hidup', beberapa ababil-ababil di dalam satu kamar yang membentuk satu grup memiliki style berbeda-beda:

.

.

.

A.) Di kamar Eren-Mikasa-Armin :

Subuh-subuh, Mikasa sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bergegas mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Dengan perlahan, ia meninggalkan Eren yang mengigau parah dan Armin yang MENGOROK merdu setinggi 10 oktaf—jago, Mariah Carey aja 8 oktaf— yang menjadi alarm pagi keseharian Mikasa.

Disini, di kamar ini, ia bertindak sebagai 'ibu' bagi kedua 'anaknya'. Sungguh mengharukan. Bangun pagi demi mencari nafkah dan penghidupan yang layak.

Gadis manis bersyal merah itu bergegas menuju lapangan terbuka yang berada tepat disamping asrama yang menjadi tempat apel pagi dan khutbah jum'at Scouting Legion #SalahFokus. Dan ia pun sepertinya berjalan menuju pojokan lapangan yang cukup rahasia dan tidak pernah terjamah umat manusia lain. Sepertinya ia memiliki penyimpanan makanan rahasia. Wow.

Dan setelah itu, ia loncat-loncat kelinci gaje. Ada apa gerangan?

Selidik punya selidik. Ternyata ia memasang jebakan laser kasat mata yang ada sensornya. Canggih. Titan Kolosal aja curiga apa jangan-jangan ini makanan mewah kerajaan hasil curian. Ketat banget penjagaannya.

Setelah itu, ia menghadap pintu beton yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah keyboard. Yang artinya : pake password. Mikasa sudah SANGAT hapal di luar kepala, dengan kilat menuliskan ' Qhu luPH EreN c3LalLUh v0reP3r Mmu cH' tanpa cela. Ia menekan enter, kemudian terbukalah pintu. Lapis pertama, lapis kedua, lapis ketiga, lapis keempat, dan gitu terus sampe kiamat.

Sumveh ampe tumpeh-tumpeh, kali ini makanan yang dicurigai hasil selundupan menambah ke-kepoan Titan Kolosal. Kata Jupe.

Semuanya selesai, Mikasa akhirnya bernafas lega karena kali ini tidak ada yang macam-macam dengan makanannya sampai hari ini. Dengan riang gembira, ia membawa benda misterius yang tertimpa sinar matahari dan meng-off mode laser sensornya.

Mikasa menenteng TAMPAH yang berisikan NASI AKING hasil jemuran semalam yang berumur kesekian bulan. Dan inilah satu-satunya penghidupan yang masih mereka miliki. Kamvret, kirain makanan mewah. Gataunya pelet ulet sawah.

Namun kabar buruknya, nasi aking mereka mungkin hanya akan bertahan kurang dari seminggu lagi. Mengingat badan penyuplai di Scouting Legion tidak memberi jatah pada mereka lagi.

Sesampainya di kamar, Eren dan Armin menyambut Mikasa dengan hormat. Kesolidaritasan mereka dijunjung tinggi sejak Negara Api menyerang. Mereka selalu menerapkannya. Makan, bagi-bagi. Minum, bagi-bagi. Sampai KENTUT pun dibagi-bagi. Ini patut dicontoh mengingat sudah banyak dari umat manusia yang berlaku curang saat ini, sodara-sodara. Uwoooh!

"Aku pulang.."

"Ah, Mikasa!" sambut Eren. "NASI AKING kita gimana?"

"Baik-baik aja, tapi.." Mikasa agak sedih. "Mungkin akan bertahan kurang dari seminggu lagi kira-kira."

Ia menunjukkan tampah yang terlihat sedikit nasi akingnya. Ia mendesah.

"Tega, Irvine-danchou ngapain aja seh? Gue curiga jangan-jangan DIA diem-diem ngemis, buka DANGDUT PANTURA di jalan saking miskinnya nggak bisa ngasih stok makanan ke kita?"

TUMBENAN BANGET Armin ngomong se-LANCANG itu tentang Irvine.

"Masya Allah.. Istighfar Am!" Eren menegur.

"Amin, kita harus bersyukur masih ada makanan, lho.." Mikasa menimpali.

Kalian nggak salah baca diatas. Akhir-akhir ini Eren-Mikasa memanggil Armin dengan 'Amin'. Lebih simpel, kata mereka. Kalo manggil Armin "Hi, Arm," kan gak enak. Bisa-bisa disangka LENGAN atau AREM-AREM, kue tradisional Jakarta.

"Ya abis, udah lama bingitsss tau gak sich loe, liburan zuper gaje kaya begini. Gue kasian aja ama kita-kita, K3leUs..Oh m y G0d, PL1zz.. b3uDh deCh… bl4.. bLa.. 8l .."

Abaikan Amin.

Mikasa mulai memasak nasi aking yang sudah dijemur, sementara Eren menyiapkan lauk sederhana dan Amin menyiapkan alat makan.

"Mikasa, lauk hari ini apa? Terasi satu-satunya udah abis nih sekarang.."

"Hmmm… Oh, pake mayonaise aja kali ya.."

"Lah, dapet dari mana kita?"

"Lah itukan, ada di laci deket tempat tidur."

Eren memutar otak sesaat.

"Yakali, AUT*N dimakan. Loe aja kali, gue mah masih pengen idup."

Singkat kata, mereka memutuskan untuk memakannya tanpa lauk.

Dan malangnya, setiap kali mereka memakannya, gatau karena 4L y nya kumat atau sistem imunitas tubuhnya yang kurang membuat DIARE si bocah pirang selalu KAMBUH. Nasip.

.

.

.

B.) Di kamar Sasha-Connie-Jean :

Sasha Blouse, gadis berambut cokelat dengan kuncir kuda dan wajah makanan sejati hingga akhir hayat. Bersama potato-kun, partner sejati, ia rela menghadapi segala rintangan. Istilahnya, senggol bacok. Sip.

Dan meski membuat dia dicap sebagai pembawa malapetaka terbesar dalam sejarah umat manusia dengan motif pelangkaan bahan makanan secara sengaja. Yang sialnya tidak pernah digubris sama sekali oleh pihak kerajaan. Itulah kata si plontos kuntet dan si kuda jantan mengenai si kentang gembrot.

Hari ini hari keberuntungan mereka. Karena mereka berhasil menyelamatkan 6 cup Poup Mie yang tersisa kemarin saat si kentang gembrot menyikat habis sekardus penuh. Dan yang lebih lucky-nya lagi, hari ini dia masih bersemayam di tempat tidurnya sambil mengempengi sohib setianya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si potato-kun.

"Asoooyy.. Hari ini kita selamat, Da,"

"Iya Plon, kita disayang Tuhan kali yak.. Hehehe.."

Si PlonTet dan si KuJan mengamati air rebusan di kompor dengan bahagia dan ences iler. Sudah tidak sabar menunggunya mendidih untuk dituangkan ke Poup Mie mereka yang sudah dibumbui.

"Ayo dong kompor sayang, gue udah laper niih.."

"Iya nih, ayo dong kompor CANTIK, MANIS dan RUPAWAN… Bikin gue kenyang yah, ntar."

Mungkin kita harus memeriksa kembali kondisi psikologis dan akal sehat bocah Kirschtein ini setelah melihat kalimat ambigu di atas.

Perut mereka bernyanyi dengan nada falseto. Tanda mereka belum makan apapun kecuali angin dari 10 tahun Sebelum Masehi.

"Plon, kayaknya si kentang mati suri kali yak, tidur ampe jam 12 siang gini. Bujut dah."

"Woi, diamah udah gue sumpel pake kapas tuh idung. Trus juga gue bekepin bantal, udah diselotipin. Gue juga konci kamar si kentang. Gak bakal tuh setan bangkit lagi."

"Kejem amat lu, tos."

"Daripada elu mati membusuk, mau lu Kud?"

"Enggak deh tos. Tengkyu peri mach ya, tumbenan lu jenius." Jean tidak bisa membayangkan ia mati membusuk karena Sasha.

"Saha dulu dong.. Conyie gichu youh~!" Tak segan ia meletakkan satu telunjuknya ke pipi sambil bergaya banci.

"Alay lu, plontos."

Tak terasa percakapan absurd itu dihentikan oleh bunyi air yang sudah mendidih.

CUUUSSSHH….!

"Horeeee… Gue hidup! Makasih Ya Allah!" Jean sujud syukur di hadapan Yang Mahakuasa.

"Yeaaaah….! Kita hidup, DA! KITA HIDUP BENERAN! BENERAN HIDUP! IDUP, WOY!" Connie kayak cupang mabok.

Mereka saling berpelukan haru. Namun…

"Plontos..?"

"Nape, Kuda?" Jawab Connie polos.

"Lo…." Jean mukanya rada enek.

"Apaan sih, lo Da? Jelek banget muka lo kaya kuda beneran."

"Bukan itu bodong.." Jean makin enek. Mual dan mukanya mulai persis seperti yang dikatakan Connie.

"Lo… HOMO yak? Meluk gue segala."

Connie dan Jean langsung muntah di tempat.

Singkat cerita, dengan bahagia mereka menuangkan air panas ke dalam cup mie tersebut. Benar-benar anugerah terindah yang pernah diberikan Tuhan bagi hamba-Nya, khususnya Jean dan Connie. Tak tanggung-tanggung, air mata meleleh di pipi. Tapi, saking terharunya mereka nggak nyadar air matanya masuk ke cup-nya. Maknyus, kata Bondan Winarno. 6 ^3^

Tetapi, mereka masih diberi cobaan oleh Tuhan LAGI : Tungguin mie-nya mateng selama 3 menit. Maka, sebagai hamba Allah SWT. yang sholeh, rajin ibadah dan beriman mereka rela 'menanti' dengan ikhlas. #TumbenBANGET

"Ah, tos.. Di tulisannya disuruh tunggu 3 menit, nih"

"Iya.. bikin lama aje nih.. gue udah laper juga."

"He-eh.. Moso tulisannya CUMA TIGA MENIT, tiga menit itu lama broh!"

"Da, kita ikhlasin aja dah.. Tungguin yux!"

Mereka akhirnya pun menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran.

TAPI, mulai dari sini Tuhan AKAN merubah TAKDIR mereka. Karena merasa terlalu lama menunggu, KuJan dan PlonTet akhirnya tertidur karena nyanyi Nina Bobo yang sebenarnya untuk mengusir bosan.

Dan kali ini seseorang akan mengambil alih peran selanjutnya. UWOOOH!

"Nggghh.." Sasha mengolet.

Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff.

"Enak banget ya ampun, baunya… *sniff* "

….

"HIYAAAAAAAATT….!"

DHUAAAAR…!

Sasha pun bangkit. Aura-aura yang mirip anime _Dragon Ball _pun muncul secara ajaib. Semua pengganjal yang dibuat Connie tak lebih seperti mematahakan tusuk gigi. Ia pun mematahkan pintu na'as tersebut.

BLAAAAAAMM…!

"POUP MIE POUP MIE POUP MIE POUP MIE… POOUUUPPP MIIEEEEAAAAHHH!"

Sasha menggunakan awan sakti yang minjem (lagi) dari anime _Dragon Ball_. Serta meneriakkan Poup Mie dengan intonasi yang aneh. KuJan dan PlonTet tentu saja bangun. Mereka kalang-kabut dan panik luar biasa.

"Da! Kuda! Woi, DA! WOI KUJAN BANGUN LOE!" Connie meludah ke wajah Jean.

"Kupret! Apaan sih loe?!" Jean murka wajah gantengnya diludahi.

"POUP MIE POUP MIE POUP MIEEEEE….!"

"Akkkkhhh! Poup Mie kita OOOOOOIII! CEPETAN!"

"Selamatkan bebeb kita! Cepet sebelom kiamat!"

Mereka berdua pun melesat kilat. Namun apabila Sang Khaliq berkata "Kun Fayakun," jadilah sudah. Kita sebagai manusia nggak bisa protes.

"ZZRRRPPPP… GLEK GLEK GLEK… AHHHH…!"

Yak. Sasha telah melahap habis 2 cup Poup Mie jatah mereka. Jean dan Connie yang menyaksikan adegan mengerikan itu pun meraung sejadi-jadinya. Tapi, yang namanya Sasha, laper nggak laper sama aja. Berkat penciuman yang tajam, bersama potato-kun ia menyikat semua 4 Poup Mie yang tersisa.

Memang sempat ada perlawanan seru, namun itu semua nggak berarti bagi Sasha yang sudah mabok kelaperan.

Kenyang Sasha makin bertahan lama. Di sisi lain, Jean memakan dedak dari istal dan Connie makan _ati _ajah saking putus asanya mereka.

.

.

.

C.) Di kamar Reiner-Berthold-Annie :

Disaat anak-anak sekoting lain menjerit-jerit kelaparan, mereka bertiga adalah kelompok yang paling 'kaya' di antara yang lain. Mereka yang awalnya tidak memiliki bahan makanan secuil pun akhirnya memiliki ide brilian untuk mendapatkan makanan secara instan. Tanpa biaya, sungguh luar biasa. *thumbs up*

Penasaran? Simak cuplikan berikut.

Ini mengkisahkan disaat hari ketiga setelah peliburan dadakan oleh Irvine-danchou. Dengan latar di pojokan Wall Rose di pagi hari. #LhoKoq?

Reiner : "Saat ini badan penyuplai dari Scouting Legion tidak akan memberikan stok makanan kepada anggotanya lagi."

Berthold : "Benar kata Reiner, kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi, persediaan makan habis tandas. Bagaimana ini?"

Annie : "Bodoh, padahal yang ngabisin si BABON." (ngelirik Reiner) "Kamu malah sok nutup-nutupin. Dasar tiang listrik. Woi, harusnya kita bisa berhemat kaya Armin, tuh."

Berthold : 'Sompret, nih juga seme malah belain uke-nya.' (dalem hati)

Reiner : 'Kampret lu, En.'(dalem hati) "Iyadah, serah. Gue salah… Yang penting, sekarang gimana nih.. ?"

Mereka bertiga memutar otak selama 5 menit kedepan.

All : (tiba-tiba) "Daging titan!"

Berthold : "Iya! Kita bisa makan daging titan! Pinter lu semua!"

Reiner : "Lah, gimana bisa?" (baru kepikiran) "Kan daging titan bakalan nguap, terus abis. Ah, payah."

Annie : "Ini kan AU. BABON."

Berthold : "Hmph. Ternyata Reiner katro."

Reiner : *ninju Berthold. Kalo Annie dia nggak berani* "Iye dah, sekarang titannya dapet darimana kita?"

Annie : "Kita kan bisa jadi titan. Dasar BABON."

Berthold : "Idih, otaknya Reiner se-gram ternyata."

Reiner : *ninju Berthold lagi* "Yodah. Sekarang siapa yang mau ngorbanin dirinya? Demi dzat nyawa yang berada tangan-Nya." * bujut kenapa alim gini?*

Annie : "…"

Berthold : "…"

Reiner : "Gada yang mau nih? Yodah gue aja." (siap-siap gigit tangan)

Annie : "Titan zirah itu dagingnya keras, BABON. Gigi gue bisa patah."

Berthold : "Mmmm.. Gue nih?" (siap-siap gigit tangan)

Reiner : "Ngaco, kalori Titan Kolosal itu dua kali kalori babi."

Berthold : "Emang kalori babi berapa?"

Reiner : "980-an kkal. Gue SERIUS." (liatin artikel sains keluaran Hanji)

Berthold : "Berarti…"

Reiner : "Satu-satunya…"

Reiner dan Berthold pun menengok ke arah Annie bersamaan.

Annie : "….Lo.. Jangan liatin gue kaya gitu, BABON, Tiang Listrik! Jijik!"

Reiner dan Berthold memasang tampang PUP(py) eyes.

Reiner : "Wahai Kanjeng Ratu. Bersediakah Anda mengorbankan setetes darah untuk berlangsungnya kehidupan kita?"

Annie : "Ogah."

Berthold : "Iya, wahai Kanjeng. Tolong bingitss.."

Annie : "Tiang listrik alay."

Reiner : "Ayo dong…"

Annie : (ingin berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua)

Berthold : "Tar gue comblangin ke Armin dah, biar elo bisa kawin ama dia."

Annie : (langsung menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi Titan Wanita)

Reiner : "Wow. Hebat lu Bert."

Berthold : (mesem-mesem gaje)

Singkat cerita, mereka bisa makan kenyang setiap hari. Agar tidak cepat busuk, mereka juga menggunakan jasa pengkristalan dari Annie. Dagingnya pun bertahan lama beneran. Dan konon, daging Titan Wanita adalah daging berkualitas yang mengalahkan kualitas daging sapi terbaik.

Ehem, begitulah kisah epik mereka dalam mencari makan dan bertahan hidup. Tak lupa, mereka selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati…

MENGAPA IRVINE-DANCHOU TEGA MENELANTARKAN MEREKA?

APAKAH SAKING MISKINNYA, IRVINE BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI YANG DIKATAKAN ARMIN?

GENDER ASLINYA APA? KOQ BISA-BISANYA DIA KAYAK BANCI JALANAN?

DAN… APA YANG SEBENARNYA DIRENCANAKAN IRVINE-DANCHOU?


	2. Chapter 1:Sponsor, Raker dan Salah Fokus

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

Shingeki no Master Chef

Al - Sekoting

By : AlayChildren

Genre : Comedy, Super Power-Rating : T+-Warning : Ajaran sesat, gak mutu, typo, out of topic, garing stadium 4, AU dan OOC kelewat garis penalti.

Summary :

Ini adalah kisah dari kehidupan Shingeki no Kyojin yang tersembunyi, cekidot! #DiBacokHajimeSensei

.

.

.

.

.

Dan tolongh.. saya gatau apa-apa mengenai seluk-beluk pembuatan program tv, jadi dibikin ala kadarnya ajalah, (dan tentu dibuat AMAT NGACO) #DiHajarReaders

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Sponsor, Raker dan Salah Fokus

.

.

.

"Iya pak. Jadi, apa Anda bersedia?"

"Hmm. Oke."

Irvine-danchou dan seorang pemilik merek dagang AKUDA (aer kencing kuda) dan MELQUWADH, Donone, berjabat tangan setuju. Irvine-danchou memberikan segepok uang yang terbungkus amplop berwarna COKELAT EEK.

"Oke pak, saya akan umumkan nanti apabila saya sudah membukanya!"

"Siap, Irvine-danchou. Terime kasih angkel!" pemilik Akuda itu melambaikan tangannya cantik.

"Same-same Ros…" Irvine jadi mirip Uncle Muhto.

Tunggu, ini jadi adegan film Upin Ipin, sih?

Irvine-danchou keluar dari ruang tamu gedung perusahaan Donone yang akan menjadi salah satu sponsor acara mereka. Terlihat seorang gadis enerjik berkacamata dan pemuda yang wajah suramnya tidak didukung oleh tinggi badannya—hmph, nasip—menunggu di samping pintu.

"Bagaimana, Irvine? Mereka setuju?"

"Tentu, Hanji-ku yang CANTIK," Irvine nge-wink.

Hanji bahagia, Rivaille pun merana. Sungguh, sakit kalbunya setiap mereka bertiga berkumpul. Ujung-ujungnya, 2 BIJI manusia ini bakalan jadi EruHan. Diam-diam Rivaille cakar tembok moment. Kepergian Petra kekasihnya beberapa tahun silam membuat hatinya makin menjadi.

"Rivaille, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Irvine. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan formasi pager : sebelah-sebelahan. Hanji yang di tengah.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jawabnya sok-sok jaim, padahal hatinya hancur. Jalannya aja ngesot gitu.

"Nggak ada apa-apa koq, ada BEKAS ingus NETES, sih? Berarti kamu tadi habis nangis dong?" Celetuk Hanji yang memperhatikannya lebih teliti.

Image Rivaille hancur seketika. Dia lupa ngelap air di hidungnya sewaktu habis nangis. Ternyata.

Samar-samar Irvine menahan tawa. Rivaille yang pendengarannya tajam segera meninju atasan yang kurang hasem tersebut sebagai bayaran image-nya yang dilecehkan Hanji barusan. Tapi ini adalah kesalahan SUPER FATAL Rivaille sang manusia terkuat.

**DUAAGGHHH…!**

"Ahh… Irvine-danchouuuu…!" Hanji menangis secara dramatis. Di sekitarnya ada sparkles yang betebaran dimana-mana. Satu tangannya seakan mencoba meraih sang kekasih.

"Hanjiiiiii…!" Irvine pun sama. Bedanya, mulutnya mangap-mangap dan idungnya kembang-kempis. #Lho?

"Irvine-danchouuuu…!" Mukanya di-zoom.

"Hanjiii..!" Sama kaya diatas.

"Irvine-danchouu…!" Makin di-zoom. Kita bisa lihat dengan jelas mulut Hanji sedang BIMOLI. Bibir monyong LAPAN senti.

"Hanjiiii…!" Makin di-zoom ampe BULU idungnya doang yang keliatan.

Broken Qalbu melihatnya, Rivaille berlari ke ujung dunia, di tengah padang pasir hampa. Berlutut pasrah dan menengadahkan tangan dan wajah meweknya seraya berkata, "AYAH, MENGAPA AKU BERBEDA?" #SinetronSalahFokus

Hanji spontan berlari dan menggamit Irvine yang terkulai tak berdaya. Hanji terlihat ROMANTIS banget sama Irvine. Mulai dari sini, Rivaille udah bener-bener makin…Gak gak gak kuat...Gak gak gak kuat…Aku nggak kuat…Sama playboy, playboy… *JOGED bareng 7 Icons* #SalahFokus

"Oh, Irvine-danchou… Sadarlah!" Hanji menggoyang tubuh jumbo tersebut.

Irvine yang terkena efek dahsyat tinju 'Dobel Fulus a la Rivailus' teler, tak berdaya. Badannya lenje-lenje kayak ager. Matanya putih semua, mulut juga berbusa.

"Irvine-danchou! Irvine-danchou!"

Masih belum ada respon.

"Irvine-danchou! Ayolah… Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau…" Hanji menangis parau.

Dan LAGI-LAGI belum ada respon.

"Hei.. ayolah, hiduplah. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Hanji berusaha memberikan bantuan pernafasan darurat.

Suasana mellow, Rivaille ngerasa bersalah. Dia makin nggak tega ngeliat Hanji yang ceria mendadak bersedih memperjuangkan hidup kekasihnya. Ouuuhh…! Hati sang manusia terkuat mulai luluh, pemirsa! Rivaille mulai mendekati mereka berdua dan… GOOOOLL..! #SalahFokusLAGI

"Hanji…" Rivaille memegang bahu wanita berkacamata itu.

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Irvine sadar, serahkan semua padaku. Sekarang letakkan ia dalam posisi telentang."

Hanji pun menurut. Ia percaya dengan tatapan yakin Rivaille…yang sejujurnya adalah wajah Rivaille yang nahan pup.

Rivaille mendekatkan jarinya ke hidung sang atasan. "Hmm.. masih bernafas.", Lalu membuka lebar-lebar LOBANG hidung Irvine dengan kedua jari. Se-macho apapun Irvine, kalo dilihat lama-lama kaya gitu jadi mirip celeng. Lalu ia melepas salah satu sepatunya dengan tangan satunya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Rivaille menempelkan mulut sepatu TEPAT kearah LOBANG hidung Irvine. Kayak ngasih oksigen gitu modelnya. It's Mantabheibech.

Ternyata selain Armin, dia juga bisa se-LANCANG itu juga sama Irvine.

.

.

HMMMMM…. AHHHOK..! OHOK!

.

.

.

Irvine pun tersadar, AJAIB!

.

"OHOK OHOK… Siapapun itu, jangan bilang kalo ada yang NINDIH muka TAMVAN gue pake PANTAT! OHOK…OHOK!"

Hanji pun menjerit senang, "Irvine!"

Rivaille protes, "Lu gue kasih sepatu doang aja alay! Orang gue cuci 3x sehari…"

"Idih, tapi bau TOKAI kayak begitu," Irvine frontal, oey.

"Daripada elo," balas Rivaille nyinyir. " UPIL lo numpuk dari 5 abad SEBELUM MASEHI apa?! Banyak banget!"

Dengan jijik Rivaille membersihkan jari-jarinya yang malang ke sapu tangan sekali pakai. *emang ada gituh?* Menyesal sudah ia menyelamatkan atasannya.

"Daripada berantem terus, mending kita cepet pulang. Malam ini ada rapat kerja, loh…" Hanji mengingatkan.

.

.

.

Cukup sudah. Cerita yang mulai out of topic ini akan berhenti. Lanjut scene berikuth!—salah authornya sih… #GebukMassal

.

Wokeh. Di ruang raker bersama petinggi lain… Di malam harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

RAKER NISTA ABSURD M-C-A-S, GO!

.

.

Irvine : "Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi Wabaraka…tuh,"

All (minus Irvine) : "Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh,"

Irvine : "Puji syukur kehadirat Allah SWT yang telah memberikan kita…. *3 jam berlalu* bla…bli…blu…bla…bla…UMMPPH!"

Rivaille : (nyodok Irvine pake sapu ijuk) "Kelamaan, keburu kiamat danchou yang GUWANTENG." (intonasi ditekan, wajah mengerut gemes saking keselnya)

Irvine : "Kurang hasem. Oke, kali ini kita akan membahas proyek tentang program telegram #SalahFokusLAGI# kita, 'Master Chef Al-Sekoting'."

Hanji : "Jadi, sebenarnya, inilah PENYEBAB liburnya anak-anak sekoting yang waktu itu mendadak diultimatum Irvine-danchou."—hoh, jadi ini toh.

All (minus Levi) : (manggut-manggut)

Mike : "Namun, menurut saya rasanya terlalu sadis **meliburkan mereka plus menyetop persediaan makan mereka**, saya pernah melihat sekilas penderitaan kelompok kuda yang na'as. Ada apa gerangan?"

Hanji : "Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, **kita tidak memiliki uang yang cukup banyak untuk membuat acara ini dan mengurusi anak sekoting secara berbarengan.**Oleh karena itulah kami** SENGAJA MENUMPUK DANA** dari Kerajaan untuk uang acara dan lainnya demi terlaksananya acara ini." —hoh, jadi **INI** toh?!

Mike : "Dan nelantarin anak sekoting, begitu?"

Irvine : "Mmm… Yah, untuk sementara waktu sih. Gitudeh." (malu-malu tikus)

Nile : "Kejam." (geleng-geleng pala)

Rivaille : "Itu nama lagu dangdut, kan? Gue SUKA BANGET tuh." (keceplosan) "Eh, ALAMAKJANG!" (bekep mulut ndiri)—ngomong-ngomong lagunya beneran ada soalnya pernah liat di tipi.

.

Hening selama 3 detik…

.

All : "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Nile : "JADI **BIDUANITA** **KADE'I** (ituloh, acara dangdut tipi) AJA LO, **LAKU** TUH! HAHAHAH..!"**—**Istighfar, Nile.

Pixis : "Tinggal minjem **BAJU** dari **JUPE**, makin yahud! MWAHAHA..!" (birahi tinggi)—tua-tua MEHSYUM!

Mike : (mimisan segalon ngebayangin Rivaille pake baju seksyehaduhaiWOW sambil ngedangdut lagu AYU TINGTONG)—ini lagi ikut-ikutan.

Nanaba : "JANGAN-JANGAN ITU KERJAAN **SAMPINGAN **ELO YAK?! JYAHAHAHA..!"

Hanji : "Rivaille… Umph.." (Nahan tawa) "Bwahahah.. Kamu.." (nutupin mulut saking gakuat nahan ketawa)—yang na'asnya malah hidung mancungnya yang ketawa. Bukan hahahaha! melainkan ZROTZROTZROT! Eh? Inimah tarik ulur ingus, atuh…

Irvine : "USTADZ JADI BIDUAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ISTIGHFAR, LEPI!"—dasar atasan kurang HASEM.

Rivaille : (minum B*YGON)

Lagi-lagi, image sang manusia terkuat dinistakan dan dibejeg-bejeg secara biadab oleh Irvine dkk. Nasip. Kalo dia memijak jabatan Irvine udah pasti seisi ruangan dia bantai semua.

Irvine : "Semua, cukup. Kita harus serius sekarang, ini adalah masalah waktu."

All (minus Irvine-Levi-Hanji) : (sok ngedehem) "Ehem.. ehem.. hmm.. UOHOK, OHOK! HOEEEKK…!"

Hanji : "Ih, Pixis tepar…Maklum sih, udah tua." (NGGAK SOPAN banget) "Salah satu sukarelawan coba bawa ke mana gih!" (MAKIN NGGAK SOPAN)

*skip adegan Pixis dibawa ke puskesmas karena kram perut habis tertawa hebat*

.

Sip. Lanjut.

.

Irvine : "Dan kali ini, kita telah mendapat banyak dukungan sponsor. Hanji telah mendaftarkannya."

Hanji : "Yosh, kita mendapat sponsor dari : AKUDA, MELQUWADH, SGM (SUSU GAJAH MENCRET), POOP MIE, SOSIS SO BAD, DETERJEN SO DERTI, RAISO, SEREBROPOT X-L, KIPAS COMPOS, pokoknya, banyak!"

All : (manggut-manggut)

Irvine : "Terima kasih, Hanji. Kamu memang no.1 dihatiku~" (ngegombal ala GEMBEL)

Hanji : (anehnya dia tersipu dan menanggapi Irvine)

Nile : "Ehem..!" (NGASIH KODE maksudnya, biar Irvine MENGHENTIKAN gombalan MENJIJAYKAN nya)

Irvine : "Dan… Besok kita akan membeli jenis-jenis door prize untuk pemenang." (nggak peka) "Jangan lupa, kita juga harus mendata anak-anak sekoting."

Hanji : "Kalau tidak salah, kita akan menggunakan nickname peserta, yang akan ditentukan oleh kita sebagai panitia dan produser. Bukan nama asli ataupun marga anak-anak sekoting. Irvine, kamu kurang jelasinnya, sayang."

Irvine : "Oh… Hanji, kamu memang perfecto!" (kasih kecupan terbang super GEMBEL)

Hanji : "Terima kasih, my charming prince.." (bales kecupan terbang GEMBEL si Irvine)

Nanaba : (Gebrak meja) 'BRAAKK…!' (maksudnya sama kaya Nile)

Irvine : "Kalo mau tawuran jangan disini deh, Nanaba." (NGGAK peka) "Oke, dan hari ini kita akan mendata secara manual anak sekoting lebih awal."—Ya Sahlan, kagak PEKA juga ni orang?

Nile : "Lho? Kan biasanya kalo acara beginian sukarela daftarnya?" (gatau beneran)

Hanji : "Karena ini acara KHUSUS, semua anak sekoting wajib ikut, Nile."

Irvine : "Hanji… kau benar-benar semVurnach!" (makin gaje) "Menikahlah denganku, Hanji!"

Mike : (tiba-tiba teriak) "WOIY…!" (persis Nile dan Nanaba maksudnya)

Ini gatau kenapa Irvine jadi mabok kepayang tiap Hanji 'ngerespon' omongannya. Padahal udah dikasih kode. 3 KALI PULA. Tapi sayangnya dia nggak peka-peka. Maka dari itu… hampir seisi ruangan naik pitam.

Irvine : "Jadi… Kita bakala…AAAAARRGGGGHH….!"

Nile : (nebas pake katana) "Mati, gih sono!"

Mike : (beradu hidung sama Irvine) "KOROSU. KOROSU. IRVINE."

Nanaba : (nyolok mata Irvine) "NYRIT LU, KECOAK ALBINO!"

Rivaille + Hanji : (poker face, mereka heran mengapa hari ini kehidupan mereka PUL OP salah-fokus in DIS DEIY)

…

Hanji : "SETOOOUUUUPPPHHH…..!" (20 oktaf, kaca pecah, bumi bergetar, kiamat datang—wat?)

All (minus Rivai) : (mendadak hening, tapi posisi masih ngeroyok Irvine)

Hanji : "BEK TU YOR SEAT NHAW! EN DONTUBI NOYSI! ANDERSTHENH?" (murka hebat, hidung mekar)

All (minus Rivai) : (manggut-manggut takut, lalu kembali ke alam masing-masing)

Rivaille : "Pahk yu ol." (jari TENGAH—songhongh—sambil menebar aura gelap)

All (minus Rivai) : (makin kicep)

Irvine : "Makasi—"

Hanji : (nodongin telapak tangan pas di muka Irvine dengan angkuh) "Pliz, GOMBAL ada saatnya, kalo kamu terus nyekokin, aku-nya jadi MUNTAH, Irvine."

Irvine : (Broken Qalbu. Cakar tembok moment)

Hanji : "SERIUS SEMUA. SERIUS! AYO! DATA SEMUA ANAK SEKOTING!" (ngelempar notes ke Nanaba dengan BIADAB)

Nanaba : (siap-siap nyatet)

Irvine : (mulai serius) "PERTAMA, Eren Jeager. Ada yang punya usul nickname buat dia?"

Nile : "ANAK CENGENG."—otak lagi deres.

Hanji : (manggut ke Nanaba)

Nanaba : (nyatet)

Irvine : "Mikasa Ackerman."

Mike : "RIFAI'S SISTER."

Rivaille : "NGGAK SUDI." (kesel) "Titans Stalker, kalo nggak setuju gue…" (jari TENGAH LAGI)—Masya Allah, insap Pak Ustadz!

Nanaba : (nyatet)

Pixis : (tiba-tiba) "KUDA JANTANS. Jean Kirschtein."

All : (sempet kaget tapi nggak ngeh, Nanaba pun mencatat.)

Nile : "TARAF… err, KENTANG SARAF. Sasha Blouse."

Nanaba : "Mm.. Reiner Braun, BABON PIRANG." (nyatet)

Hanji : "Astagfirullah, nista. Eh…Berthold Hoover, TIANG MUSHOLLA."—Yassalam, istighfar tapi…?!

Mike : "Annie Leonheart… Mmm.. apa yak?"

Pixis : "AREM2 LOPERS."—tuak-tuak alay.

Irvine : "Armin Arlert. AL4Y BING1DZ."—ini juga…

Hanji : "Sejak kapan dia…?"

Irvine : "Kamu nggak tahu? Kan—"

Hanji : "UDAH PHLEAZTHOP GUE LAGI GAMAU MUNTAH." (trauma kejadian sebelumnya)

Nile : "Connie Springer. SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DIAMOND."—sah!

Pixis : "Kepanjangan, OTAK UDANG aja."—Astagfirullah.

Nile : "Namanya kurang bego, OTAK PLANKTON yang pas."

Mike : "Itukan yang ada di Spombob?"(muka SOK polos)—wah, diem-diem nih, Mike…

All : (abaikan Mike)

Rivaille : "Ymir. KERIS PROTEKTOR."—hayo, tahu kan?

Mike : "Lantas, Christa…?"

Pixis : "Orang suci namanya harus perfect. WHITE ANGEL."—hih, tuak-tuak suka yang berondong yam?

Irvine : "Gut. Gut." (thumbs up)

Nile : "Marco Bodt…MALE ANGEL-kah?"

Hanji : "Hah?" (ngorek kuping) —ya empyun… '–_–

Nile : "DAVUX." (makan jenggot—lho?)

Rivaille : "POLOS EYES."—nickname absurd macam apah inih? *A*

All : (anehnya pada setuju)

Nanaba : "Anu, Mina Caroline? Hannah dan Franz?"

Mike : "Mina Caroline itu…BRAVE GIRL."—author abis ide, nich..

Irvine : "Franz itu… AISHITERU HAN."—nyrit, absurd banget.

Hanji : "Hannah itu kan sehati ama dia, udahlah… AISHITERU FRAN."—elus dada gue, ya amploopp…

Nanaba : "Yak. Udah selesai." (tangan keriting)

Irvine : "Coba sini liat." (ngambil notes)

.

.

.

DAFTAR NICKNAME PESERTA M-C-A-S

.

.

Eren Jeager : ANAK CENGENG

Mikasa Ackerman : TITANS STALKER

Jean Kirschtein : KUDA JANTANS

Sasha Blouse : KENTANG SARAF

Annie Leonheart : AREM2 LOPERS

Armin Arlert : AL4Y BING1DZ

Connie Springer : OTAK PLANKTON

Ymir : KERIS PROTEKTOR

Christa Lenz : WHITE ANGEL

Marco Bodt : POLOS EYES

Mina Caroline : BRAVE GIRL

Franz : AISHITERU HAN

Hannah : AISHITERU FRAN

.

.

.

Irvine : "Koq rasanya ada yang kurang…apa coba?" (garuk-garuk PANTAT)

Hanji : "Coba liat."

Irvine : (ngasih)

Hanji : (ngebaca) "Mmm… iya yak? Kaya ada yang kurang." (bohlam bersinar) "Oh, iya! Kita kan juga ngewajibin anak Military Police! Kalo Annie ikut, kenapa Marlo sama Hitch kagak ikut coba?"

Rivaille : "Marlo tolong catet : MANGKOK HAIR."—ya empyun bang lepi nge-mix indonesia inggris mulu, ish.

Mike : "Kalo Hitch… itu… HATCHI!"

Nile : "Itu nggak lucu, Mike."

Mike : (sewot) "Gue bersin, dodol."

Pixis : "Hitch itu… LOL."

Irvine : "?"

Pixis : "Liat episode 23 dong,"—Pixis bisa tahu? Hebat.

Irvine : "Oh, iya. Eh, tapi kurang panjang, ada yang mau nambahin?"

Rivaille : (ini gatau mabok ato apa) "YUPI LOL."

Hanji : "Kasian, emosinya nggak stabil. Tapi setuju ajalah. Berhubung udah malem nih."

Irvine : "Oke, semua sudah lengkap! Mari kita tutup acara ini dengan istighfar 3x (all istighfar), dan doa kafaratul majelis (all baca doa), sekian dari saya, Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."

All : "Wa'alaikumsalam Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh."

.

.

RAKER NISTA ABSURD M-C-A-S, FINISH!

.

.

M

C

A

S

.

.

**O-MA-KE. PAK USTAT OOC, GIRLS! INTIP YUX! *senyum nista***

Rivaille masih masang tampang sok cool di depan dua sejoli EruHan yang kebetulan satu lorong. Dalam hati, sebenernya Rivaille hancur sehancur-hancurnya * backsound Olga –Hancur Hatiku * ia berjalan cepat-cepat karena ingin mengeluarkan tekanan batin dengan masuk ke kamar dan minum kopi, katanya.

Namun, bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Di dalam kamar, emang dia ngopi. Tapi sambil makan YUPI dan curhat ke BONEKA STROBERI PINK yang mirip kaya gambar bungkusan Yupi rasa Stroberi. Tak jarang ia MEWEK seraya mengeluh, "KENAPA AKU JOMBLO, YUPI?" Tapi sayang, boneka itu tak berbuat apapun kecuali diam. *pukpuk lepi*

Merasa belum mendapat jawaban, ia mengambil smartphone-nya dan membuka aplikasi SimSimi.

"Simi, kenapa aku jomblo, sih?" Rivaille mewek.

"Mungkin kaka jelek kali. Oplas dulu sana gih." Simi jawab seenaknya.

"Simi, kamu nggak sopan." Rivaille sedih.

"Maaf." Simi jawab datar tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Maaf doang, sini gue umpanin ke Titan!"

"Oh.. yang cantik kayak Olla Ramlan itu yah?"

Rivaille poker face 10 jam. "Simi, kamu tau Titan kagak sih?"

"Aku punya jemuran kaka, belom kering. Mau bantu ngeringin?"

"…SIMI…"

"Apa kak?"

"KAMVRET LO!"

PRAAAAAAKKK….!

Rivaille membanting smartphone-nya. Kesabarannya habis. Persetan dengan SimSimi, dia udah nggak mau curhat sama robot ayam mabok yang dicekokin Soff*l.

"Kaka, kampret itukan bahasa sunda artinya kelelawar."

WADEPUK? SI ROBOT AYAM STRESS ITU MASIH BISA IDUP?

Rivaille memungut kembali smartphone-nya. Dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

"Simi…"

"Iya, kaka?"

BWUUUUUNG….!

"AYAM STRESS LOOOOOO…!"

Rivaille frustasi. Ia lempar jauh smartphone canggihnya itu. Emosinya memuncak. Karena ia jomblo, JOMBLO KARATAN. Pedih rasanya liat orang berduaan. Pedih rasanya Simi ngejek dia jelek. PEDIH, PEDIH!—ngorek tanah.

Untuk meredakan emosinya, ia mengambil 1 bungkus Yupi Milky Moo di laci meja yang penuh bungkusan Yupi rasa lainnya. Ia memakannya lahap-lahap sambil nangis. Setelah 1 bungkus udah abis, dia pergi tidur. Setelah ia gosok gigi pastinya… Te-ta-pi.

"Eh, smartphone-ku mana ya?" Rivaille baru nyadar.

Ia memutar otak selama sepertriliun detik…

"AAAKKK…. SMARTPHONE GUEHHHH…..! AAAAHHH….!"

Hari ini, adalah menjadi malam terburuk Rivaille sang manusia terkuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Horeeeeeeeeh... apdet ch. 1 horeeeehh..! #Plakz

akhirnya setelah ngaret beberapa minggu, bisa apdet juga. saya masih newbie dan ini adalah first fic saya disini, jadi saya masih belum ahli dalam segala bidang. oh ya, author berterimakasih banget kalo fic gila binti absurd ini dibaca oleh orang-orang. dan terimakasih untuk rpiw-ripiw dari **Kisa Kenta, uchiha shinta, **sama **Yumiki-san**. ARIGATOU! *nangis* akhir kata, saya amat sangat berterimakasih bila ada yang meripiw fic ini. tolong ya ripiwnya, soalnya itu modal untuk kelangsungan fic ini. Kalo nggak saya gak bakal apdet! #DiTendang

.

.

Salam titan :3


	3. Chapter 2 : Kegilaan Diatas Penderitaan

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

Shingeki no Master Chef

Al - Sekoting

By : AlayChildren

.

.

.

Genre : Comedy, Super Power-Rating : T+-Warning : Ajaran sesat, gak mutu, typo, out of topic, garing stadium 4, AU dan OOC kelewat garis penalti.

Summary :

Ini adalah kisah dari kehidupan Shingeki no Kyojin yang tersembunyi, cekidot! #DiBacokHajimeSensei

.

.

.

.

Dan tolongh.. saya gatau apa-apa mengenai seluk-beluk pembuatan program tv, jadi dibikin ala kadarnya ajalah, (dan tentu dibuat AMAT NGACO) #DiHajarReaders

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Kegilaan Diatas Penderitaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At Eren-Mikasa-Armin…

.

.

"Mikasa, aku lapar…" Eren memegangi perutnya yang lapar. Perut mereka menyanyi dalam upaya mengemis agar mereka diberi makan. Namun ironis, nasi aking mereka sudah habis seminggu 3 hari yang lalu.

"Eren… Bertahanlah…" Mikasa memberi semangat. Ia berusaha tegar di mata Eren. Padahal, kondisinya dia yang lebih memprihatinkan. Nyampe dia ngeringkuk mojok di sudut ruangan. *narik ulur ingus* #Apahubungannya?

"Mikasa…" Eren merintih kelaperan.

"Eren. Kamu harus makan sesuatu, aku tidak mau kau jadi kering dan pendek macam saudaraku."

"Tega kamu, Mikasa."

"EGEPEWE SAMA DIA, BODO AMAT. MASBULOH GETOH?! Ah… Ehem, Eren pokoknya kamu harus hidup!"

.

Eren agak heran melihat Mikasa yang hari ini mulai OOC.

.

"Mikasa, mau makan apalagi kita? Kita nggak punya apapun lagi! Nasi aking habis!"

"Kamu harus makan pokoknya."

"Lantas, kamu-nya gimana?"

"Mati ajah."

"Koq gitu? Kenapa?"

"Aku malu punya saudara pendek macam dia—Rivaille—, aku frustasi, Eren."

.

Kenapa Mikasa jadi curhat gini?

.

"Aku-nya gimana? Katanya mau melindungi aku…" Eren sok imut. Mulutnya di monyongin dan masang tampang puppy eyes.

"Mmm… nggak jadi mati deh." Mikasa plin-plan.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita makan apa?"

"Mayonaise."

"Jangan bilang kalo itu AUT*N yang kaya kemaren."

"Siapa bilang… Aku gak bakal ngasih benda itu lagi." Mikasa meyakinkan. Tampangnya selow dan mendukung keyakinan Eren. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil."

Mikasa pun ngacir entah kemana.

.

.

BROOOOT… BROOOOT… PREPEPEPEPEPET…. JDHUAR!

.

.

Armin masih berjuang dengan perutnya di toilet. Diarenya belum sembuh rupanya. Sudah 5 hari nonstop dia standby di sana dan dengan suara yang sama pula.

"ASEEEMMM…! KAPAN PENDERITAAN AKAN BERAKHIR, TUHAAANNN…?! AKU GAKUAT SAMA MENCRET INI… HUHUHUHU… 1Rv!n3 D4nCh0w, L1h4d v3m84la2H4nQwU N4ndTh1!"

"Min! lu doa, curhat, apa nyebut plat nomer motor?!" Teriak Eren.

"BERAK!" Teriak Armin emosi.

"Kalo berak kenapa lo doa?"

"Lah, bukannya itu insert song anime kita?"

*Eren poker face*—plus backsound lagu Aimee Blackschlager - DOA

"Yakali. Otak lu seupil apa ya… diajak ngomong kagak ngonek."

Eren mengabaikan Armin, ia pun duduk berpangku tangan. Sesekali suara Armin yang lagi ngebom —pup maksudnya—terdengar eksotis nan dramatis seperti film action.

.

.

**DRDRDRDRDRTT….! !FIRE! FIRE! KABOOM! JDHEER! ! SYUUNG… BOOM! AAAAKKHHH….! !**

.

.

Keren abiz. Eren nyampe sweatdrop gitu.

.

"Eren…!" Mikasa teriak.

"Mikasa?" Eren kaget. Abis Mikasa kaya jelangkung, datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar. "Ini mayonaise-nya!"

"Mikasa, apa benar ini mayonaise?" Eren was-was make kacamata hitam.

"Aku bersumpah, ini bukan AUT*N yang seperti kemaren!" Kata Mikasa dengan mantap dan yakin.

"Asheeek… Nyoba ah."

Eren mencocol jari telunjuknya dan memakannya tanpa rasa curiga. Tapi, gak lama setelahnya muka Eren teler sambil gleper- gleper macam ikan koi ketiban Titan.

"M-M-Mi-Mika-sah…. Emangnya aku ikan sapu-sapu apa? Ngasih aku TOKAI BURUNG! KAMU BOHONG….!"

"Bukan berarti aku bilang ini mayonaise beneran, kan?"

"KAMU UDAH BERSUMPAH TAOK! GAK INGET APA?!"

"Kan cuma bersumpah bahwa yang aku bawa itu bukan AUT*N?"

"INI TOKAI BURUNG, MIKASA. TOKAAAAIII….! DAPET DARIMANAH KAMU?!" Eren membersihkan lidahnya seperti film SpongeBob yang episode-nya ngomong bahasa kasar yang disensor jadi suara lumba-lumba.

"Ada kandang burung deket sini, yaudah aku ambil aja. Kamu masih mau?" Tanya Mikasa polos tanpa menghiraukan cacian Eren.

"Masih mau ndas-mu! Makan seupil aja aku udah muntah, Mikasa!"

"Eren, kamu harus mau. Kamu harus hidup."

"SEKALI LAGI NAWARIN BENDA NAJIS ITU KUEKSPOR KAU KE ZIMBABWE." Ancam Eren.

Mikasa pundung di pojokan sambil makan e'ek burung hasil temuannya (?!). Tapi Mikasa kasihan juga, udah capek-capek malah kena damprat Eren. *pukpuk Mikasa*

.

Makin hari, kehidupan mereka makin tragis…

.

.

.

At Sasha-Connie-Jean…

.

.

Di kegelapan, 2 sosok misterius yang berada di dapur terlihat mengasah pisau yang tajam. Suaranya begitu membuat telinga tidak tahan mendengarnya. Mereka ketawa setan. Mata mereka runcing dan merah. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Saat mereka berjalan keluar, dengan bantuan sinar matahari kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah…

A TUYUL AND SILUMAN KUDA. Kurus kering, mata berair, bewokan, baju compang-camping, muka peyot, tangan megang piso mainan #Lah? Pas banget jadi pengamen di lampu merah.

"KALI INI, KITA AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA, CONNIE!"

"BETHUL, KUDA. LANCANG SEKALI MEMAKAN JATAH KITA DENGAN BIADAB!"

"KENTANG GEMBROT JELEK…!"

"KENTANG GEMBROT SIALAN…!"

"Matte… Connie, nama dia bukan si Alan. Gimana sih, emang dia cowok?"

Connie pun menampol sohibnya yang ternyata udah lebih bego dari dia.

"Yakali, dia udah transgender. Liat sono anu-nya."—Mesyhum kali, kau wahay Conyie!

"Dasar botak mesum. Udah bego, jelek, botak, idup pula."

Sekali lagi, Connie mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyunat Jean hidup-hidup (?) dengan maneuver 3D. Singkatnya, mereka mulai berhasil mengendap-ngendap melewati kamar Sasha.

"Pelan-pelan, Da."

.

SRET…SRET… SRET… CIPAK!

.

"…?!"

"…..?! Apa ini, Connie?" Bisik Jean.

"Dunno, come on. Cekidot." Balas Connie dengan logat inggris pedalaman. *ada gituh?* Ia pun membuka jendela terdekat di kamar yang Subhanallah sumpeknya lunar binasa itu agar cahaya mentari memasuki kamar Sasha.

.

SREEKK…

.

"What the paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk…!"

"Connie!" Segera Jean menyumpal mulut tuyul itu dengan upil Titan Kolosal. "Tenang, Connie… calm down. Ini Cuma ILER biasa… Kita gak mau failed disini. Jangan sampe setan bangkit untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Terlihat dengan jumawa lautan iler di kamar Sasha. KuJan dan PlonTet dag-dig-dug DOR! Melihatnya. Mereka geli sampe kebelet pup.

"Pelan-pelan… sabar,"

.

CIPAK… CIPAK…

.

"Kuda… oi! Kuda!"

"Ngape?"

"Tungguin."

.

Sebagai kuda yang baik, Jean menunggu Connie.

.

CIPAK… CIPAK…

"Yosh, udah nyampe. Let's go bunuh Sasha!"

"Yoo…!"

.

CIPAK… CIPAK…

.

"Kud, kuda!"

"Nape lagi, coba?"

"Kaki gue berat nih, lama-lama gak bisa ngangkat… aduh, ilernya si kentang kayak forever glue aja nih…" Connie bersusah payah mencoba melangkah, namun sia-sia karena iler itu sudah membuat kaki Connie mematung.

"Serius, nih?" Jean memastikan Connie, namun anehnya dia masih bisa bertahan dari 'forever glue' alaminya Sasha.

"Iyak, gue jadi gabisa bunuh tuh kentang gembrot…" Muka Connie yang sendu-sendu tapi mirip sikat WC di-zoom agar menampilkan efek yang wah, tapi malah bikin readers muntah.

"Nyesel gue buka jendela, malah bikin iler si kentang jadi cepet kering kaya kerak bumi (?) gini…"

"Tenanglah, plontos…" Jean menepuk bahu Connie. Kata-kata Jean sekarang membuat suasana menjadi full dramatis. Connie melihat tampang Jean yang serius, keren sekali… uhm, mirip…. kuda BETINA. TUMBEN banget.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sementara hasrat dan dendam belum terbalaskan?!" Connie mengepalkan tangannya dan menangis lebay. Cahaya matahari membuat suasana makin lebay lagi.

"Pinjamkan aku… kepercayaanmu." Sanggah Jean dengan tampang penuh keyakinan. Menatap Connie. "Biar aku yang menangani ini semua."

"Jean…" Connie menatap Jean kembali dengan sorot mata yang berbinar seakan penuh harap. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku bersyukur, terima kasih."

"Doakan aku." Jawab Jean mantap. "Aku akan melaksanakan hasrat dan dendam yang tak terbendung ini. Selamat tinggal, sobat. Semoga kau bahagia di sana…"

"Dapuk. Emang gue mau mati?" Suasana haru dan mellow hancur seketika.

"Yaelah, keren dikit gaboleh getho..?"

.

Jean mulai mengambil langkah seribu dengan gagahnya. Disorot dengan efek cahaya yang bersinar-sinar seolah Jean yang menjadi pusat. Bola matanya berkilau, nampak orbs yang terlihat bulat dan cantik. Te-ta-pi kenyataanya…

.

"Eh, eh…? Eh..eh..eh… EEHHHH…..?!"

"Lo ngidam e'ek?" Connie kagak konek.—hayah, garing banget sih lu, thor.

"Sarap! Kaki gue juga ikut-ikutan gabisa gerak inih!"

Hanya jeritan dan raungan yang akhirnya mereka keluarkan. Mereka pun terjebak sampe kaki mereka kena osteoporosis dan hidup merana selama-lamanya. (karena bahagia udah menstrim)

.

.

At Reiner-Berthold-Annie

.

.

Karena mereka sudah hidup bahagia sejahtera, dan sehat sentosa nggak ada yang seru buat diceritain kecuali mereka mati karena kolesterol dan obesitas. Sebagus-bagusnya daging, tetep aja berlemak kan? Tapi tenang, karena ini fanfic AU seperti kata Annie, author akan 'hidupkan' kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.Nun jauh dari asrama yang sudah menjadi neraka gersang… Gedung pengadilan yang ada di episode 14 sudah berubah total menjadi ruangan Master Chef layaknya acara tipi di RC*I itu.

Disitu, di depan pintu utama, semua petinggi, sponsor dan orang-orang penting lainnya bergerombol di depan pintu utama gedung. Berhubung Irvine yang menjadi buah ide dari pelaksanaan acara laknat ini, maka ia berhak meresmikan pembukaan gedung pengadilan yang dimodif menjadi gedung acara entertainment tersebut.

Semua pake jas, batik, dress dan kebaya saat menghadiri acara pembukaan ini. Tapi kalau dilihat sekilas, kayak rombongan keluarga besar yang rebutan makanan gratis di kondangan. Dan yang special hari ini, Irvine-danchou memakai batik biru bermotif awan dan Hanji Zoe memakai kebaya merah, sodara-sodara!

"Dengan ini… Saya meresmikan pembukaan gedung Master Chef Al – Sekoting!" Irvine memberi sambutan.

PROK…PROK..PROK...PROK…!

"Yang disponsori oleh… SUSU GAJAH MENCRET (SGM), AKUDA (AER KENCING KUDA), MELQUWADH, KIPAS COMPOS, SOSIS SO BAD, DAN RAISO…!"

PROK…PROK..PROK...PROK…!

.

CEKRIS!

.

Resmi : Gedung Master Chef Al – Sekoting, dibuka!

Semua melaksanakan ritual lepas burung merpati dari kandang yang tadi e'eknya dipungut Mikasa. Semua bahagia, bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu, Hanji berjalan sambil memegang sebuah bantal merah marun yang empuk, dan terlihat mewah. Di atasnya ada pedang maneuver 3D. Irvine menggunting tali pita peresmian dengan pedang itu. Tapi, na'as tali pita pink itu nyangkut dan susah dilepas. Irvine pun mulai brutal, ia berusaha mencabut tali pita terkutuk itu dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya secara liar. Tentu saja orang-orang di sekelilingnya ketakutan, termasuk Hanji. Bagaimana tidak, Irvine secara tak langsung bisa menyembelih orang, wong pedang dia gak dilepasin dari tangannya!

.

"WAARRGGHH…! WAAARGH! Pita laknat! Lepas kagak lu!"

"Irvine! Pedangnya jangan ikutan nebas gitu, dong!"

"Bahaya, kena orang Irvine!"

"Gyaaa…!"

"WAARRGGHH…! WAAARGH! PITA LAKNAT!"

.

**BWUNG! SLASH! SRING! SRING! SRING!**

.

"Awass…!"

"GYAAAAAAAA…!"

"Irvine…! Tenang! Jangan kaya king-kong kena AIDS gitu, ngapa!"

"Cegat tangannya! Hanji!"

"Baik!"

"WAARRGGHH…! WAAARGH! PITA LAKNAT!"

.

**BWUNG! SLASH! SRING! SRING! SRING!**

.

"Hati-hati, Hanji!" Teriak Nile. "Ha.. Hanji… Awas!"

"WAARRGHH…! WAAARGH!"

"Kyaaaaaa…!"

.

**CRAS! ….BRUK!**

.

Semua hening melototin Irvine. Hening… hening…hening…hening… hening… dan terus berlanjut sampe Dora the Explorer tumbuh dewasa. #ApaHubungannyaCoba?

.

"Irvine… Itu apa… merah-merah di pedangmu…?" Nanaba menunjuk sesuatu dengan tangan gemetar.

"Hah?" Irvine mencoba melihat tangannya sendiri. Terlihat koyakan pita yang tadi ia lepaskan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang…

"Irvine… aku gak nyangka kamu bisa bunuh manusia…"

"Aku kira kamu… Orang baik."

"Ha-Ha-Han…ji…" Irvine gemeteran.

.

Semua mata fokus ke Hanji. Nggak nyampe sedetik, semua panik lagi melihat Hanji yang kepalanya kepotong dan ada merah-merah di sekitar bajunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAAAAAAKKKHH..! KEPALA HANJI KEPOTONG SETENGAH!"

"HANJI BERDARAHH….! BERDARAHHH….!"

"IRVINE-DANCHOU TEGAAA…! TOGE….! TEGA…! TOGE…!"

"KALO JUALAN TOGE JANGAN DISINI…!"

"IRVINE NGEBUNUH MANUSIA….!"

"KYAAA….! KEPOTONG SETENGAH! KEPOTONG SETENGAH!"

"Huh?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK….! HANJI BANGKIT!"

"ZOMBIEE…!"

"IRVINE TANGGUNG JAWAB! ROH HANJI KAGA TENANG..!"

Suasana makin tidak terkendali, panik dan ribut nggak karuan.

"STOOOOOOOP…!"

Semua hening sekaligus shock.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, oke? Aku nggak apa-apa…" Hanji menenangkan semua orang yang mulai rabies karena Irvine. "Huft… syukurlah sempat ngehindar," Hanji bangkit dari jatuhnya, ia mengusap-usap kepala.

"Hanji… Tapi kepala kamu itu…"

"Iya, kepotong setengah… nggak sakit? Nggak berdarah? Otaknya nggak keluar?"

"Hmm? Oh…Ini cuman konde, tau… Eh, KONDE GUEH KEPOTONG NIH, CERITANYA?!" Hanji mendadak kaget, meraba-raba ujung kepalanya. "INIH KONDE NYEWA SATU PAKET AMA KEBAYA, LHO? MANA KONDE GUE?!"

Refleks Hanji menengok ke belakang. Tampak konde yang sebesar bola basket itu menggelinding bak tarantula ngibrit kebelet pipis. Spontan Hanji langsung bangkit dan pontang-panting mengejarnya. Dan lagi-lagi… suasana makin menggila dan out of control sama sekali. Bagi Hanji, tentunya…

"KONDEKUUU…!" Hanji berlari-lari mengejar konde-nya yang besar itu.

"HANJIIII….! I'LL HELEP YU!" Irvine turun tangan. Ia pun ikut berlari.

Jadilah mereka, berlari-larian mengejar konde yang berharga itu. Kalo muka mereka dihilangin, jadi item semua, pas jadi game Vector di android. Harusnya mereka bahagia akan pembukaan dan peresmian acara ini, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah kayak begini… Yang harusnya kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan anak sekoting, eh… malah jadi kegilaan di atas pederitaan anak sekoting. Kena karma kali ye.. RASAIN! *ketawa setan*

.

**GLUNDUNG…GLUNDUNG…GLUNDUNG…**

.

"Minggir! Minggir! Ada konde disana!"

"Awas! Mao lewat! Orang ganteng mau lewat!"

"Ini gara-gara kamu, Irvine! Konde aku rusak dan jatoh!" Hanji mulai berdebat dengan Irvine ditengah-tengah acara lari-lariannya ini. "Kamu juga bikin kebaya aku jadi keluar-keluar benangnya inih!"

"MASBULOH apa?!" Irvine sewot.

"Kalo tau kondenya rusak dan ilang begini, om-om penyewanya bakal nyuruh aku kerjain kerjaan sampingannya tauk!"

"Malah bagus, kan?! Dapet kerjaan sampingan buat beli cincin kawin!"—mas, emang gaji komandan kecil yah? Miskin amat.

"KAMU MAU AKU JUALAN OPAK DI LAMPU MERAH?!"

"Apa hubungannya?!"

"Harga dirimu mau ditaruh dimana kalau aku jadi begitu? Harga diriku harga dirimu juga, Irvine!" Hanji ngebayangin dengan ngeri bagaimana bila ia jualan kerupuk opak di lampu merah beneran.

Tumbenan banget orang macam Hanji ngebahas kaya gitu. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal konde, sia-sia mereka mengejarnya, konde itu menggelinding jauh dari jangkauan mereka. Irvine & Hanji mulai kewalahan.

"Hanji! Pakai maneuver 3D, sekarang!"

"Kamu, tuh yang harusnya pake! Tanggung jawab kamu sama konde aku!"

Irvine ketakutan melihat amarah Hanji, langsung memakai maneuver 3D untuk mengejar konde calon istrinya yang cepat seperti bowling itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hanji keserimpet selendang kebaya, kesandung high-heels, dan tangannya nyangkut ke kebaya merahnya yang benangnya kendor, berguling-guling cepat menyusul kondenya gara-gara Irvine nyenggol dia. *silakan bayangin sendiri kalo mau* #DipenggalHanji

Daripada out of topic, lebih baik kita tinggalkan Irvine dan Hanji yang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kondenya. Anak-anak sekoting yang hilang akal sehatnya. Acara pembukaan gedung sudah selesai, kita akan lihat siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang Master Chef Al-Sekoting! YEAAH…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O-MA-KE. This is about Mikasa's team! Akhirnya mereka mendapat harapan untuk hidup!**

.

Sudah 24 jam Mikasa terus pundung di pojokan dan ngambek gegara Eren ngebentak dia, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak cocolan, berapa banyak suapan PUP BURUNG yang sudah ia makan. Piring sudah bersih kinclong, Mikasa sudah tidak bisa memasukkan asupan gizi (?) untuk perutnya. Ya oke, dia pergi ke kandang burung yang sebelumnya. Mikasa jalan sendirian, meninggalkan Eren yang tidur kelaparan dan Armin yang LAGI-LAGI MASIH AJA di toilet.

Mikasa kaget mendapati kandang burung yang tadi ia datangi sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Ia kaget sekaligus merasa sedih, padahal sebenarnya ia pingin menyembelih semua burung itu dan membahagiakan Eren.—Lah, bukannya daritadi yah? Edan. Namun, semua kesedihan Mikasa berubah total, ia terbelalak saat melihat selebaran bergambar Rivaille yang memakai baju MAID PINK lagi menyuguhkan sepiring pudding cokelat sambil TERSENYUM yang terpampang di dinding.

.

.

'MASTER CHEF AL – SEKOTING'

.

.

Ia langsung membacanya, kira-kira isinya seperti ini :

.

'Salam, wahai prajurit-prajuritku yang tercinta. *emot kecup inserted* Kali ini, saya Irvine Smith akan membuka ajang kompetisi masak-memasak, Master Chef Al-Sekoting! bagi yang merasa bahwa kalian adalah anak-anak asuh didikan Irvine Smith yang **HOEK**tamVan**HOEK**, kalian wajib mengikutsertakan diri kalian. Pendaftaran dimulai pada tanggal *sekian* dan paling lambat tanggal *sekian*. Bila kalian tidak akan ikut, akan kupanggil dukun ahli dan akan kusuruh untuk mengutuk kalian menjadi kaos kutang Rp10.000,00 tiga.'

Dan disediakan door prize berikut untuk pemenang :

-Laptop (lap topo).

-Kitchen set seharga Rp2.000,00- *buset apaan ni?*

-Sendal jepit Sw*llow 3 pasang, limited edition.

-Wisata tur ke ETHIOPIA.

-FRENCH kiss gratis sama AGUNG HERCULES. (cowok juga dipersilakan, koq :3)—hah?!

-De el el.

BURUAN DAFTAR SEBELOM ELO MATI KELAPERAN!

TTD,

Irvine Smith, *emot kecup inserted* Rivaille dan Hanji.

.

.

Tanpa ba-bi-mu-be-ol Mikasa menyambar selebarannya berjalan kilat menuju dorm-nya.

.

.

"E…EREN…!"

**.**

**BRAAAAK…!**

.

Saking kencangnya dobrakan pintu Mikasa, Armin sampai kaget dan hal tersebut membuat mencretnya meluncur deras dan lancar seketika. CROOOT..! #PleazSensorInihAdeganHaram. Eren pun juga terkaget-kaget.

"Mikasa.. apa-apaan kamu ini! Dobrak pintu nggak jelas, kamu abis makan eek burung, mabok apa?!"

"Tidak Eren, tidak! Aku punya berita bagus hari ini!"

"Apa? Nemu mayonaise kawe tiga : campuran AUT*N sama TOKAI BURUNG?! Getho?!" Eren mendengus kesal.

"Tidak Eren, bukan! Tapi ini! Kita akan hidup! Hidup!" Mikasa memamerkan selebaran yang tadi dilihatnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di atas angin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Eren terbelalak, matanya berbinar. Wajahnya mengerut aneh. Mikasa tersenyum makin lebar melebihi pantatnya sendiri. "Iya, kan, Eren?!"

"Mikasa…"

"Iya…?"

"IDUP APAAN?! KOQ ADA GAMBAR KLOSETNYA? MAO MAKAN E'EK LAGI KAMU?"

"HAAA—?" Mulut Mikasa lebar kaya goa jepang.

"Liat dong!" Eren menunjuk kertas yang dipegang Mikasa.

.

.

.

.Mikasa nengok, abis itu tereak. Ternyata dia salah ambil brosur. Apa yang diambil? Ternyata dia ngambil brosur jasa SEDOT WC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... keluar juga nih apdetan ch. 2. Maaf ya para readers tercinta, lama ya? iya soalnya Child-san sibuk banget minggu-minggu kemaren, banyak PR, ada lomba de el el dsb. jadi laptop nggak kesentuh samasekali.. padahal libur seminggu kemaren lho.. karena kelas 9 SMP UN. Sekali lagi author bener-bener minta maaf, mungkin chapter ini amat garing tudemeks tingkat dewa dan bikin poker face kalian karena author udah lama nggak update. saya ingatkan kembali, saya nggak suka unsur-unsur YAOI maupun YURI (maaf yah bagi fans-nya). Maaf, maaf, dan maaf sekali untuk para penggemarnya. *sujud* Oh, sekali lagi, dan lagi dan lagi dan... PLAK! #woi saya amat berterima kasih kepada para readers dan silent reader untuk membaca fic saya. Jangan lupa, Review, kalo nggak, update 1 tahun kemudian, atau mungkin nggak update-update selamanya! #lebay #maksa

.

.

Tolong ya! *nangis kejer* kalo bisa diselip usulan-usulan masakan dan tekniknya! :3

Thank you very much, luv you all! ! :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

.

.

salam titan.


	4. Mini Chapter : Everybody's NISTAH

DISCLAIMER :

Shingeki no Kyojin© by Hajime Isayama

Shingeki no Master Chef

Al - Sekoting

By : AlayChildren

Genre : Comedy, Super Power-Rating : T+-Warning : Ajaran sesat, gak mutu, typo, garing stadium 4, AU dan OOC kelewat garis penalti(?)

Summary :

Ini adalah kisah dari kehidupan Shingeki no Kyojin yang tersembunyi, cekidot! #DiBacokHajimeSensei

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya doa para readers-kuh yang tercintah dan tercayank manjur! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Tapi maaf ya, ini cuman selipan gapenting dan gajelas plus pemanasan buat humor chap selanjutnya. Makanya dinamain Mini Chapter. Dan juga saya masih tunggi lho, ya usul adegan masak-masak versi nistahnya anak sekoting! :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mini Chapter : Everybody's NISTAH

.

.

.

Mulut seorang pria berpupil… NGGAK SUDI, dia orang gila. Ulang lagi, Mulut seorang pria ber-UPIL biru layaknya orang bule, tinggi tegap, dan memiliki alis yang tebelnya nandingin bulu karpet rumah author, mendekatkan mulutnya ke toak musholla depan rumah author *lho? Ini jadi serba-author seh?*

.

.

"_SODArAhhHh… SoD4rAhhH… Berhati-hatilah saat mengisi BBM~ UHUK! Maap, salah. Ehem… Sodara-sodaraku yang tertjindtaaaah~ bagi yang ngelasa dicebud namanyaaacch~ harap cegelah ke luangan pengadilan yaaaa~!_

.

"_Mikacah Ekelmen,—_YA ALLAH!

_Jin Kilsten_,—so, dia JIN beneran, gituh?

_Aymin Alet,_—hetdah. AYMIN? I MEAN? mabok.

_Eni Eionhat,—_ampun… betapa alaynya, aku gakuwat.

_Malko Bot,_— *makan patu BOT*

_Conyie Ceplinggel,—_ampuni hamba-Mu yang satu ini, Tuhan..

_Cacah Blos,—_iya, bilangan CACAH itu dimulai dari nol, satu, dua..

_Mayo,_—MAY*MI Mayonaise Yummy? Lo promo ato nyebut nama, neng?

_Hich,_—Toyooong… alay banget! *ngeronta*

_Cyiscah Yens,—_APHWAKH-APHWAKHAN INI, OMG! INIH ORANG SUCI, NAK IRPIN! QAQ

_Yemil_,—YEMIL? Nyemir ajah sekalian, stress!

_Leinel Blawn,_—*tepok jidat*

_Beytot Hupel,—_BEYTOT? Betot? Berotot? Phleaz banget. *nangis darah* *ngorek tanah*

_Eyen Jeder,_—itu bunyi gledek, OON._—ups~ Yegel.._

_Minah Kalolin—_ngomong apasih lu, tong?

_Hanah,—_yah, normal dikitlah…

_Pelanz,—_BUKAN. Tapi, pelan-pelaaan~ sajaaaah~ *Kubus band manggung, coy!*

_Okaaeeyhh~ cekian yach dari caiyah~ Pokoknya kalian wajip dateng! Kalo ngga… GUEH KULITIN LO SEGERA! Ehm, cayam cenat-cenut ala CEMES _(SM*SH maksudnya) _yah, epliehbadieaaah~! Ai luph yu ol. CUCUMEEEEH~! Dari : komandan Scouting Legion yang terkenal _**NAJIS**_tamVan_**NAJIS**. _Sekian."_

.

.

Yah, mungkin karena efek jurus tinju Rivaille di ch. 1 yang masih hinggap padanya, Irvine jadi mendadak alay nggak ketulungan kaya gini. Bener-bener, cuman kalimat terakhir sama yang di caps yang menunjukkan jati diri seorang berjenis Irvine. Sisanya? Bisa kalian bayangin suara asli seiyuu Irvine yang gaya bicaranya mirip gadis cadel kebelet alay. Sumpah demit ini alay! Alayyy…! ALAAAY…! *kejer* *ditabok seiyuu Irvine*

Dan, Irvine nggak tahu, bahwa suara yang ia keluarkan itu membuat SEMUA orang yang mendengarnya TANPA TERKECUALI mati terkena komplikasi kanker, epilepsi, jantungan, HIV/AIDS, SARS, ISPA, pneumonia dan penyakit berat lainnya. Hanya dalam sekian menit, umat manusia dan titan punah cuma gara-gara 1 ORANG yang OOC-nya minta tobat. (minta ampun menstrim) Mungkin jenis bibit penyakit yang berjenis I. RET (**I**rvine kamp**RET**) bisa ditambahkan sebagai jenis terbaru untuk dimainkan dalam game Plague, Inc. versi 9.999.999 nanti. Dan saya YAKIN itu nggak bakalan terjadi.

…1 jam saat anak-anak sekoting sedang ditunggu kehadirannya untuk datang ke gedung Master Chef. Setelah Irvine membuat SELURUH DUNIA punah. Iyaaah… masih kaya game Plague, Inc. yang tujuan dari game itu adalah membuat seluruh dunia mati dan PUNAH karena virus, bakteri, atau fungi (jamur). Oh, iya… I. RET juga.

.

"Holaaa~! Bagaimana, kalian sudah siap?" Sapa Irvine ala om-om yang abis menang nomer togel.

Irvine nggak sadar ato lebih pasnya BUTA karena nggak peduli dan pura-pura gatau semua yang ia sapa, termasuk teman-temannya terkapar dengan kondisi mengenaskan.—sumpah nggak tau kenapa benci banget OOC-nya Irvine disini.

Setelah author balikin semuanya jadi sembuh, Irvine langsung dirajam secara sadis dan diumpan ke Sawney ft. Bean (dikira mao nyanyi kale ah). Khususnya Rivaille yang napsu berbirahi tinggi untuk menyiksa orang tersebut. Siapa suruh ngedit foto Rivaille yang berpose **TANDAKUTIP**kakkoi tenan**TANDAKUTIP **jadi make baju maid PINK centil sambil senyam-senyum ala maskot Deufan di Adab Potongsyok? Udah begitu dijadiin selebaran pula.

.

"Manteman?" Tanya Irvine bingung.

"…" Semua orang mengeluarkan dark aura-nya.

"ZYUZYUMUWEEEEEEEHHH…! ! !" Jerit Rivaille ala perawan. Ia sukses memodif kata susumu―RALAT―, 'susume' menjadi 'ZYUZYUMUWEH' dengan alay. Nggak tau ketularan alaynya si Armin ato apa. Mengomando semua kawan-kawan untuk maju.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! !" Dan Irvine berakhir dengan luka parah di seluruh tubuh. Mungkin karena dulunya sekolah di JIS, Irvine terlahir menjadi NAJIS. (JIS : Jaipong International Semprul) dan tentunya NISTA.

Asal kalian tahu saja, sebenarnya Armin sudah sembuh dari mencretnya, tapi gara-gara Irvine, jadi mencret lagi dah. Malahan lebih parah. Jadi kena distemper, mencret berdarah… yang padahal itu penyakit ANJING. Iya, Armin kena penyakit ANJING distemper! Orang macam Armin kena penyakit ANJING! Oh, kerennya penyakit ANJING masuk ke manusia! Apakah ANJING sebegitu mulianya?! *huh?*

.

-_mbak.. jangan kasih penekanan sama kata ANJING-nya, toyongh…_-

-_woy, ini bukan talkshow anjing, ini fanfic masak_-

.

Oh? Eh? Ekhem… gomen. Kembali ke topikurahman.

.

-_Topi-ku-rahman? Kopikok murahan? Taufikur- Rahman?Oh, Prince Zuko? _*apa hubungannya?*_ Apa yang bener?_-

-_mbak! Ini koq ot op topik lagie SEH..?! SEDENG! ULANGI!_-

.

Oke.. fine! Ehm, kembali ke topik pembicaraan. TUH, PUAS LO?! PUAS! *lemparin cawat Rivaille*—ups.

.

Wokeh, semua ceritanya semua udah pada dateng dan menunggu di pintu masuk. Yah, beberapa orang ada yang terlihat mencolok, seperti…

.

.

Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang dibopong karena gakuat jalan sambil nahan distemper-nya yang terus-menerus menyerang dan seakan bilang, 'WOY! Udah nyampe ujung nih! Kapan departure-nya?! Ditunda mulu, ish!'

"Iya bentar! Kasih gue istirahat ngapa! 3 minggu departure mulu! Kapan gue bisa rileks? Bosen gue tontonin aer keran di toilet!"

'Kaga bisa! Kami komunitas para tai beranggota banyak, manalagi ntar ada rapat! Kalo departure-nya telat ginih, tali silaturahmi antar-tai bakal rusak! Dibilang nggak solid!'

.

Pup bisa mengadakan rapat. RAPAT. MEETING, COY.

.

"Bersisik!"

'Itu berisik, dodol! Woy, balik ke dorm dong! Arah lobang pembuangan disini nggak sama tujuannya kaya temen-temen gueh yang udah duluan!'

"TAHIK LAKNAT LU!"

'Gue emang tai, LAKNAT!'

BITCH PLEASE. Setop dong silat lidah antara Armin dan pup yang ada di perutnya. Bandara AA (*nus Armin) udah capek, wahai pup… kasihanilah Armin. :3

.

.

Jean dan Connie hanya datang berdua dengan kondisi kaki yang penuh dengan iler Sasha. Palingan ntar mereka berdua bakal syukuran 1 tahun 3 bulan kalo Sasha beneran jadi dikulitin Irvine gara-gara telat dateng ke gedung. Disusul dengan kelompok Reiner dkk. yang selau macam pulau… -3-

Marco yang harusnya sudah almarhum dan tenang jiwanya di surga, malah melesat ke arah jasadnya yang hancur setengah, mengajak Franz, pergi ke bengkel reparasi motor-mobil (?!) untuk dibetulin, lalu hadir…. Jangan salah, Irvine memiliki kekuatan telepati untuk mengancam mereka ternyata.

.

Di bengkel…

"Bang, cebu dua dapet gak?" Sahut Franz dan Marco polos kaya gini - (0v0) sambil menyodorkan selembar uang seribu rope'ah.

Dan abang tukang bengkel kena serangan jantung karena 2 sosok tanpa kaki dan separuh badan muncul dengan jumawa.

.

Sementara, Hannah + Franz (yang udah dibetulin) = Abaikan, seperti biasa mereka masih mesra-mesraan gaje, setelah Franz dari bengkel tentunya. Dan menggombal ala anak alay.

Di dalam ruangan, dengan muka yang sok jaim, sok keren, sok garang, ada 4 juri : Mike, Hanji, Nile, dan Rivaille. Oh, harusnya ada Irvine satu lagi, tapi dia sedang disekap atas kelalimannya pada seluruh umat manusia dari awal chapter. Nanaba dkk. yang nggak dapet jadi juri? Jadi kru lain, koq.

.

**KRIEEEEET…**

**.**

"Selamat datang," Sapa Nanaba yang kebetulan menjadi resepsionis, *emang ada kawinan?* perempuan itu duduk manis, di sisi meja ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kain yang warnanya mejikuhibiniu full color. Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu OST anime mereka, Duren Noh, Yuk nge-Mi, Ya! yang dinyanyikan oleh (ke)Lingking Horjon. "Ada yang bisa saya BANTAI?"

HAH?!

'Preeeeeeeeteteteteteteteeeett…!'

Semua mendadak hening. Tapi kenapa ada SFX kentutnya Armin tadi di atas? ? ? Bodo, yang pasti pikiran mereka hanya satu :

KITA DISINI MAU DIBANTAI NIH, CERITANNYA? APA MEREKA GILA? KITA BUKAN MAO IDUL ADHA, OEY! KALO MILIH KURBAN YANG MONTOK DIKIT DONG, KAYA SI RIVAILLE GITUH KEK, MISALNYA! *eh?* BUJUT DAH INI KAGAK DIKASIH MAKAN SEABAD MAU DITUMBAL? APAAN YANG ENAK? E'EKNYA?

.

"Eh, salah. Ini bukan arena titan. Ehem, Selamat datang di Master Chef Al-Sekoting. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ralat Nanaba.

Semua bernafas lega.

.

HOH KIRAIN, MBAK NANABA. SOALNYA KALO YANG DIKURBANIN CUKUP MPOK RIVAILLE SAJA, LHO(?). KAN MONTOK… SEKSYEH… LEDJAT… PORSINYA CUKUP BUAT SATU PASUKAN!

.

Sip. Abaikan pendapat diatas. Ini cuma ketikan nyasar.

.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Nanaba. "Oh, sebelumnya selamat da―"

"DEMO MAKAN! DEMO MAKAN!" Tereak Mikasa.

"IRVINE MISKIN, TEGA, NAJIS HINA NISTAH DURJANAH! IRVINE JAHANAM!" Bentak Armin.

"CEMPLUNGIN IRVINE KE TITAN!"

"S*DOMI IRVINE! P*RKOSA! SIKSA! HAJAR!"

"ANAK SITU HARUS DI HAJAR!"

"SITI HAJAR!" Tereak Jean.

"WOI! ITUMAH ISTRI NABI IBRAHIM!" Sahut Eren.―Keren, udah ganteng, jago sejarah nabi dan rasul lagi~

"JADIIN HAJAR ASWAD!"

"LEMPARIN KE KANDANG BABON! JADIIN PIARAAN BARENG REINER!" Annie mendadak OOC.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB SAMA MENCRET GUEH!" Armin ngotot lagi. "TA― AAAAAAHH….! !" Mendadak Armin distemper ditempat karena nggak nahan. Sesek.

"MANA MAKANAN KAMI?! MANA?! DIMANA… DIMANA.. DIMANA~" Jempol Berthold mendadak bergoyang oleh perkataannya sendiri.

"JANGAN NGEDANGDUT, WOI!" Annie OOC mode 2.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOT! FOOT!" Marlo murka hebat.

"BALL! BALL! BALL! BALL! BALL!" Wah, rupanya ada yang nggak sabar sama PIPA 2014… dan itu, yah kamu taulah siapa… CONNIE. Mungkin karena bentuk dan tekstur kepalanya. *kaya adonan aja*

"NYESS! NYESS! NYESS! NYESS!" Lho, kenapa Hitch promo Mie Sadaap dengan bal-bal nyess? Ah, mabok kali.

Dalam tempo jang sesingkat-singkatnja, demonstrasi akan kezaliman Irvine berubah rusuh karena adanya kerusakan otak para anak sekoteng, hett… sekoting karena kurangnya asupan gizi yang tentunya memengaruhi kinerja otak, Armin yang OHMAYGAT ternyata melakukan kesalahan teknis, dan menyebabkan demo besar-beasaran, serta protes yang banyak. Semua petugas kewalahan mengatasinya. sesi pendaftaran peserta MCAS yang seharusnya hanya berlangsung 15 menit menjadi seharian penuh. Pihak yang terkait pun akhirnya mau bertanggung jawab dan memberi mereka makanan dan gizi yang cukup memadai. Yah, maksudnya abis itu mau disiksa lagi di chap depan.

.

.

.

.

.

**O-MA-KE. Oah, Pak Ustadz akhirnya ketemu Petra! HOLEEE…! :3**

.

.

Oke, omake kali ini kembali lagi bersama ustadz kakkoi tersayang, tercinta, terhina dan tercebol kita. Rivaille, atau Levi Ackerman, bisa juga dipanggil Bunga... #WOW Bila dilihat dari ujung Monas, pas malem kita bisa liat bapake Ripai lagi mundung di pohon beringin. Wah… lagi ngapain, eaaaa…? #StalkerModeOn

.

"_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~"_

.

Wahh… Pak Ustadz, sabar yah… sini-sini, aku hapus air matamu itu.. *dirajam fangirl Levi*

.

"_Aku tenggelam, dalam lautan… luka dalam~"_

.

Walah, Pak… jangan nangis sesenggukan sambil makan Yupi Little Stars, ntar keselek loh..

.

"Hiks… hiks… am, nyem nyem nyem.. Hiks hiks… AOHOOOOOK…! UOHOOOOK…! TOYONG GUWE, YA ALLAH! UOHOK! MAO MATI―"

.

Tuh kan, bener. Ngeyel sih.

.

"_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~"_

.

*banjir airmata, sepertinya author nistah ini akan meringankan beban Rivaille yang malang*

_ ._

_"… Aku tanpamu, buritan debu."_

.

MAS, BURITAN NTUH BUAT ANGIN! YANG BENER BUTIRAN DEBU, DUODOL!

.

*dan ternyata…. **KAGA JADI***

.

"BODO AH, HUUAAAAA! PETRAAAA…!" Rivai meraung sejadi-jadinya. Untung aja nggak ada yang nyangka dia gorilla nyasar dari Taman Puring (?) gara-gara tereakannya. Ditengah ke-frustasiannya di malam hari, ada sebuah suara halus nan lembut seperti baju setrikaan yang disemprot RAPI, GA? biang. Amat menyentuh hati, dan terdengar begitu familiar… wah, kayaknya…

.

"Rivaille…" Panggilnya.

"Huh? Petra?"

"Aku tahu… kau pasti merindukanku… benar, bukan?"

"Petra, kau.." Jantung Rivaille berdegup kencang, dalam hati ia sudah senang sekali. "kau kembali, rupanya…"

"Iya, aku disini, dibelakangmu. Tepat dibelakangmu~"

.

Rivai pun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dengan penuh birahi. TSAAAH…

.

"Halo~"

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K….KAMU―"

.

Kirain Petra, nggak taunya….

.

"KUNTILANAK…?! DAFUQ!"

**.**

**JDIIIIIIGH….!**

.

.

Dan 'Dobel Fulus a la Rivaelus' kembali dilancarkan oleh Petra kawe 10, eh maap Bang Lepi maksudnya Kuntilanak. Sang objek pun mental dan nyangkut di ujung menara Eiffel. Setelahnya dia meraung-raung layaknya harimau sirkus. Harapannya untuk bertemu Petra hancur berkeping-keping, luluh lantak diinjak tanah. Kandas, habis tak tersisa. 'Kukira Petra sudah pulang… Tapi malah Kuntilbapak, eh Kuntilanak yang datang. Sialan!' Pikir sang ustadz cebol itu.

Ternyata yang dimaksud 'pergi' itu bukan meninggal, tapi pergi beneran. Petra lagi dinas ke Bojong Soang untuk mempelajari cara membuat orek tempe agar bisa memasak makanan untuk Rivaille bila sudah menikah nanti. Itu maksudnya. Dengan kata lain : MASIH IDUP. STILL ALIVE, broooh… OKEH? Jadi bukan meninggal ya? SAH? SAH. ALHAMDULILLAH… #WOIniBukanIjabKabul

Sudah hampir semalaman Rivaille ngambek di Monas, sedikit lagi subuh. Ia harus pergi ke masjid dan menyerukan seruan-seruan kepada masyarakat di sekitar agar shalat. Pokoke kalo urusan ibadah, dia jagonya! Jangan salah, kalo sholat, surat pendamping Al-Fatihah yang dia baca itu modelnya kaya surat Al-Fath sama Al-Hadid! Sugoi!

Tapi, di perjalanan ia bertemu sesuatu. Eh bukan, seseorang.

.

"Ah…"

"Kamu…"

Rivaille saling berpapasan dengan seseorang layaknya FTV cintrong-cintrongan di channel S*TV. Oh, benar kata pepatah, berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Abis dinistain, akhirnya om bisa dapet hoki! Selamat ya..!

"Petra…!" Senyuman bang Lepi langsung mengembang mirip roti yang dipanggang.

"Ri-Rivaille? Kamu―"

"Kamu sudah kembali, rupanya? Ah, aku rindu~"

"Ah… Aku…." Petra langsung lari-lari kecil panik.

"Tunggu~!" sang lawan bicara hendak menyusul. Larinya kecil juga. Romantis, kaya film India yang kelewat terkenal, Kuching-Kuching Hoy Tahi. Alunan musiknya lama-lama mulai terasa,

.

"_Tum paasse hayeeeee~ Yun muskurayeeee~ Kya karoon haye, Kuching-Kuching Hoy Tahi~"_

.

Alunan galau Buritan Debu pun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi Kuching-Kuching Hoy Tahi. Mungkin baru sekali ini dalam seumur hidupnya Rivaille mengalami adegan super duper manis-nis-nis-NISTAH―sengaja―sampe bikin diabetes. Sungguh bahagia hatinya, berkejar-kejaran dengan genitnya bersama Petra. Mereka pun akhirnya berhenti berlarian karena Rivaille menjebak Petra yang sedang bingung harus kabur kemana.

"Nah, dapaat~" Seru Rivaille senang sambil mencegat Petra yang tersandar di pohon dengan kedua tangannya. "I miss you, baby. Bagaimana eksperimen orek tempe-mu? Menyenangkan?"

Perasaan Rivaille sudah membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Udah mikir yang 'anuanu'. Hadeuh, ustadz matjam apah inih?

Namun Petra tidak menjawab. Wajahnya bersemu merah, tubuhnya mematung, diam dan merundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Sekali lagi, jantung Petra berguncang sebesar 7,6 skala richter. *WOIY EMANG GEMPA?*

"Anoo… Rivaille," Akhirnya ia bisa membuka mulutnya. Matanya menatap Rivaille malu-malu tikus.

"Iya?" Laki-laki itu mendekatkan mancung hidungnya ke mancung gebetannya. Sukses membuat Petra salting (lagi). "Katakan saja~ aku mendengarnya koq…"

"… GOMENASAAAAI!" Petra tereak tiba-tiba sambil menggeplak manusia nista di fic ini.

.

**PLAAAAAKK…!**

.

"Petra! Kenapa? Ada apa pada diri adinda? Apa yang salah dengan kakanda? Kumohon wahai adinda, katakan! Mengapa dirimu tega melakukan ini kepada kakanda?" Rivaille mendadak puitis dengan posisi yang gak elit : megang bekas lima jari di pipi dengan muka jeyek.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku… maafkan aku! Pokoknya maaf! MAAF!" Gadis bermanik almond itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa? Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Aku… takut kamu bakal galau lagi, soalnya kan kamu udah dinistain di fic ini… aku kasihan sama kamu."

Rivaille berkata dalam hati, 'Tahu dari mana dia?'

"Tak apa… katakan saja… biar seluruh dunia membenciku, selama masih ada Petra aku tetap bertahan!" Seru pak ustadz yakin. #AuthorApplause

"Errr.. gapapa nih?" Perempuan itu masih takut-takut.

"Iya, sayaaaaang~" Balasnya sok romantis.

.

.

.

"Aku… bukannya berpaling darimu, kayaknya aku menemukan apa yang lebih cocok sama aku."

.

.

Tahu apa maksudnya, Rivaille seperti dipanah, ditombak, dibacok, dicincang dan dibantai oleh orang didepannya. Batinnya tersiksa, kupingnya kaya ditusuk katana, hatinya seperti ditembak bazooka, dan tubuhnya lemes gleper-gleper.

.

"Waktu aku ke Bojong Soang, aku bertemu seorang yang bernama.. Erd Gin. Dia baik, manis dan rendah hati sepertimu.. aku terpana. Tapi, yah kan sudah kubilang… Sepertinya aku memang lebih cocok dengannya, hehehe… MAAF sekali ya, Rivaille. Dan aku juga sudah MENIKAH dengannya." Ia menunjukkan cincin kawinnya. "Sekali lagi, MAAF RIVAILLE! AKU BENAR-BENAR MERASA BERSALAH!" Katanya sambil membungkuk.

DEMI TUHAN SEPERTI YANG ARYA WIGUNA KATAKAN PADA EYANG SUBUR, Rivaille bersumpah akan menyiksa pengarang fic nista ini sampe kiamat kalo dia udah punya kekuatan teleportasi menuju tahun 2014.

.

.

"_DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN…!"_

.

.

.

Rivaille melakukan ritual damaging property gede-gedean antar-provinsi (?) sambil nyanyi lagu 'DEMI TUHAN' editan kejadian Arya Wiguna yang gebrak-gebrak meja di Utub sampe nyaingin suara adzan subuh dalam rangka melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dengan biadab, ia melempar Petra dan nancep di ujung menara Eiffel nyusul si mbak Kunti.

"Halo, salam kenal. Aku Kunti~ kamu siapa?"

.

Petra merasa takjub. Ini kali pertamanya ia bertemu hantu asli Indonesia.

.

Balik lagi ke tempat Levi…

.

"_DEMI BUR-HAAAAAAAAAAAANN….! ! !"_

"_ALLAHU AKBAR, ALLAHU AKBAR…! ! !"_

_._

Karena insiden itu, posisinya sebagai ustadz dicopot. Na'as.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NYAAAAAAAAAAN~ Dengan waktu yang tak terduga, author bisa meng-update mini-chapter dengan cepaaaaaaaatt...! ! ! ! *nangis bahagia* *tebar bunga* *nyiumin eren* *dibom* Mini Chapter itu beda ya sama chapter biasa. Bedanya kalo Mini Chapter itu isinya gaje dan cuma selipan kecil dari suatu kejadian, kalo yang biasa itu pokoknya terkait dengan tema. *apaan sih gaje* *ngerti gak?* *yo weis rapopo dah kalo gangerti* Pokoknya gitu.

Oh iya, author boleh curcol gapenting dikit nggak?

Hayooooooooo... Siapa yang udah nonton SnK OVA 2? Itu kocak banget loch. Asli ngakak, Jean jadi anak durhaka sama emaknya. Kurang Hasem banget. Apalagi nyemburnya pas adegan Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Christa plus Connie jadi titan. Sumpah demi ituh jeyek abiz. Kecuali Christa sihhh... Eh tunggu, tapi kok pas saya baca ulang ini judulnya sekoting tapi bocah-bocahnya siapa... ngerusak kontiniti banget-nget-nget-nget! *nangis kejer* Tapi rapopolah, yang saya pentingin humornya. Demi readers tercintah! *muach* Tapi, (Readers : WOIY KALO INIH MINI CHAPTER KENAPAH PANJANGNYA 2.000 WORDS GINIH?!) Oh... maaf, gitu ya. Soalnya Child-san sedang hilang sense of humornya jadi kayanya mini chapter ini adalah HUMOR TERGAGAL dari yang paling GAGAL. Dan juga karena kesibukan sekolah *author mengutuk PR dari sekolah* makanya jadi begono dah. *jampi-jampi* *paan sih?* *gaje*

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau anime K nggak? Kalo ada yang tahu, season 2 nya udah brojol belum sih? Aku udah gakuwat nungguin... *ngemut jempol kaki*

Satu lagi, terima kasih yang amat banyak, untuk review berharganya. Ngomong-ngomong, kalo saya bales review itu di kotak reviewnya juga! Ribet nggak tuh bagi kalian? Huehehehe... :P

.

.

Thanks, sekali lagi, saya masih tunggu usulan yang lain! I always love you all, that read my fic *gaje* *RIP English* *ngaco berat* *sok bgt bhs inggris seh*

.

salam titan : 3 :3 :3 :3


End file.
